


Starkiller's Arrival

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Sent on a mission to go with Kallus and recover secret information on the empire. The infiltrators were to be Ezra and Kanan. They are about to meet a man whose power is greater than them.





	Starkiller's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Was a request by anonymous on tumblr.

Ezra can not help but wonder why was it that every time they needed to secure any secret information it was the ghost crew that had to sneak onto one of the Empire's ships. Did all of the empire’s men not know their faces yet? Somehow they always end up wearing the storm trooper’s armor too. The ghost crew would never get any of their missions done if the empire inspected every one of their soldiers at every other interval or so. As Kallus unlocks a security door Kanan and Ezra ready their hands. Master and Padawan on the same page as the door opens and the dark force feels stronger.

His helmet falls off as he is thrown against a wall. Lightsaber falling free from his hands as Ezra struggles to move against the wall. This was the force! He realizes with fear. He had lifted many things with it but had never felt it used against him in such a way.

“Ezra!” His master calls out as Kallus throws a fist towards the attacker. The sith easily deflected it. Using one arm he grabs Kallus’ hand and bends it behind the main. Ezra could hear cracking as Kallus let out a roar of pain.

“My master sent me to deal with you.” The attacker explains as he kicks Kallus away from him. Letting Ezra fall from the floor the man turns his attention to Kanan. The new face reaches to his side and pulls free a lightsaber. The red glow confirmed it, this guy was a Sith. Ezra’s first thought is to regain his breath. He lies on the floor trying to fill his lungs up again. As his blue eyes watch the Kanan free his own blade.

“Who are you?” Kanan asks stepping in front of the man’s path. Ezra tries to push himself up as his breathing slowly moves more towards normalcy. He could see Kallus was leaning against a wall with one of his arms hanging limply at his side.

“Thrawn mentioned you to my master. Rumors that a padawan had escaped the order and grew to be a knight. You aren’t really a Jedi Knight though, are you? Because all the other Jedi were dead by that time.” The man announces as his saber meets Kanan’s. Red clashes with blue as Kanan pushes the attacker back.

As soon as he can hold out his arm Ezra was aiming to fire. He aims his weapon as the almost bald head of their attacker. Once Kanan swung his head out of the way and jumps back, Ezra fires three quick shots. The men reflect them with a speed Ezra has never seen before. The shots come flying back. Ezra drops to the floor. When he hears the blasts hit the wall above Ezra stands back up again.

“Your padawan is different from the last one I fought. Shaak Ti’s had already been completely corrupted by the dark side.”

“Starkiller,” Kanan growls out as the master swings at the attacker’s hand. The man blocks Kanan’s attack with a flick of his wrist.

Starkiller says nothing about Kanan knowing his title. Instead, he begins his onslaught of attacks. Kanan was blocking and deflecting the attack as best as he can. As the two force wielders collide Kallus manages to run past the fight. Holding his arm he runs to Ezra.

“We have to go.” Kallus hisses as he looks back at the other men.

“Not without Kanan.”

“That man is a monster if we stay we die.”

“Then run,” Ezra advises as he summons his lightsaber.

“Ezra go with Kallus!” Kanan commands as he pushes Starkiller back.

“Not without you!” Ezra declares as he rushes towards the pair, swinging his lightsaber towards Starkiller’s leg.

The sith kicks Kanan away before jumping into the air. Kanan quickly grabs Ezra before ordering him to run. Ezra does not disobey this time. He follows Kallus and Kanan through the halls of the ship. With a glance back over his shoulder, Ezra watches as the Starkiller come chasing after.

“Kanan, he’s coming!”

“I know Ezra,” Kanan replies as they turn left. “Kallus we need the door behind us to close.”

“I can’t just make them do that, Jedi. I would need to be near the controls which are the opposite direction. I trust you do not wish to turn around and continue facing him.” Kallus adds snidely.

“Keep running.” Kanan orders as the master stops. Turning around Ezra watches as his master’s eyes close and his fingers flex in and out. Starkiller was gaining ground on their already short lead.

“Kanan we don’t have time, let’s go.” Ezra urges his master. When the older man remains still he summons his lightsaber. Stepping in front of his master Ezra glares at the Starkiller. Suddenly the doors begin closing. One of them shutting almost on the Starkiller.

“Time to go!” Kanan grabs Ezra’s arm and the three begin to run again. All six doors between them and where the Starkiller had been being closed. Yet Ezra felt as if the Starkiller was still right on their heels.

Ezra looks for his helmet when they near the hold. Realizing it was still back where Starkiller stopped them he sighs. Hopefully, not many people would be there to notice. When the trio makes it to the ship’s hold they hurry back towards the ship they had stolen to get here. Kallus hops into the pilot’s seat as he starts the ship. Ezra follows him onto it. Kanan holds the blaster on the side of his waist near the front of the ship.

“Hera, we are coming back,” Ezra informs the captain of the ships, telecommunication.

“Great because we could use some help,” Hera replies. Ezra could hear weapons fire as their own ship starts up.

“It’s ready to let’s go!” Kallus calls back.

As they leave Kanan stares out the window of their ship. He holds out his hand. Ezra watches as two of the empire fighter planes begin to move towards each other. Slowly the two pick up speed until it was just enough to make the collision spout fireworks. Not enough to preoccupy them forever or even to permanently damage the ships. It would stop them from following after directly.

“We are under fire! Repeat. We are under fire! Zeb what is going on with those guns?!” Hera shouts as their feed cuts out. They did not need to hear the shouts from the Ghost because the ship attacking them was large enough to see from any planet below them.

“That’s no regular imperial ship. Kallus get back to the ghost now.”

“There’s is no way she can defeat that thing. We should leave.”

“No everyone is on that ship! We have to help them escape.” Ezra insists.

“What do you suggest we do?” Kallus asks.

“Easy, we distract them. Kallus get in close and start a fire at their blasters. If their guns are under attack they will need to deal with that first.” Kanan explains before getting onto their radio and contacting Hera.

“Start your hyperdrive.”

“What are you three going to do?” Hera asks as she continues to weave the ghost through the barrage of lasers.

“We’ll be right behind you. Just be prepared for the last minute landing. In the meantime get the hyperdrive running. We’ll keep them busy.” Kanan promises as his voice grows softer. “Don’t worry, we’ll be home for dinner.”

“You better me,” Hera replies as she attempts to move the ghost out of the larger ships’ range.

“You better hope this plan works,” Kallus mutters as he moves to attack.

Somehow the plan does. Kallus moves to attack the closest guns to them. Firing quickly before moving the ship away as the other guns took aim. If they took one maybe even two hits their ship will crash before they could ever make it back to the ghost. Ezra hangs onto the back of Kanan’s chair as Kallus attempts his best to avoid the blasts.

“We are almost ready guys. Be prepared to get on and take off.” Sabine announces through the radio as the boy dive underneath the larger ship. Following Kanan’s instructions, Kallus hovers under the larger ship. The moment Hera said she was activating the jump through hyperspace Kallus dives out from under the imperial ship and straight towards the open latches on top of the back of ghost. They had fifteen seconds to make it.

“Ezra sit down. We are going to be cutting it close.” Kanan warns as the ship nearly crashes into the ghost.

“We’re on.” Kallus groans. A moment later and they were teleporting through hyperspace.

Ezra lets a sigh escape his lips as they make the jump. When they came out of hyperspace Sabine came to them before any of the men had a chance to come down. Worry etched on her face as she looks at them all.

“What happened to you guys?” Sabine asks as Ezra lets her look over his bruises. Kallus coughs to gain her attention towards his limp, and a broken arm. She frowns at the sight and promises to ask Hera if they have any painkillers. “Was it another inquisitor attack? There is more of those guys, aren't there?” Sabine asks before helping Kallus down the ladder without hurting his arm more.

Ezra looks to Kanan unsure of what to say. The Starkiller could have been another inquisitor, but he was far more powerful than the others had been. Kanan seemed to actually know the man.

“Master?”

“That was no inquisitor. That was a Jedi assassin on a far different level. The Starkiller is the supposed personal, secret student of Darth Vader. He killed one Shaak Ti a member of the Jedi council. He became famous by word of mouth through traders and pirates after that.” Kanan explains. “What is the damage to the ship? We need to land and share what happened.”

“With the damage, they did to us before you all escaped we won’t be flying for a few days once we land,” Sabine replies sounding exasperated. “You know you two should be more careful.”

“You’re starting to sound like Hera.” Ezra jokes. He winces as Sabine punches him playfully on his chest. It still hurt.


End file.
